O Escolhido
by Yukina Mukuro
Summary: Após ser derrotado de forma esplêndida por Yusuke Urameshi, um de seus inimigos pondera sobre a trajetória de vida que o levou à morte.


**O Escolhido**

A fraqueza dos humanos sempre me causou repugnância. Eu costumava zombar principalmente do pouco tempo que vivem. A maioria não passa dos 90 anos, e mesmo quando alguns conseguem chegar até isso, a velhice já lhes tirou a beleza e a pouca resistência física.

Aos 100 anos de idade, os youkais estão prontos para deixar a adolescência e começar a vida como adultos. Ironicamente, minha alma desencarnou quando eu mal tinha deixado de ser um moleque. De certo modo, vivi bem menos que um ser humano. Aliás, fui morto por um deles. Por um moleque. Agora, Yusuke Urameshi está nos braços da sua Keiko enquanto estou aqui, esperando ser julgado pelo Rei Enma antes de seguir meu destino final, deixando para trás um legado de derrota.

Realmente, a ironia não tem a menor graça quando somos nós mesmos a sua inspiração.

Murugu também foi atingida fatalmente durante o choque entre meu youki e a energia vital de Urameshi. Ela demonstrou muito entusiasmo ao me encontrar no Portão do Julgamento, como se estivéssemos numa feira de antiguidades ou coisa parecida...inacreditável!

"Você está morta. Eu estou morto. Tudo acabou." eu disse, mais ou menos aborrecido. A resposta foi a mais desconcertante possível naquela situação: "Minha vida inteira foi servir o senhor, porque seria diferente na morte?"

Porque seria diferente? Ora, porque seria? Se você está morto, uma serva leal é o que há de mais útil.

Murugu sempre foi atrevida, falastrona, e cheia de idéias estranhas. Eu ainda era uma criança quando ela começou a pousar nos meus ombros sem convite para fazer fofocas e cantar músicas ridículas. Admito que sua idéia de entretenimento era engraçada, apesar da voz irritante e da cantoria desafinar terrivelmente.

Desde aquela época, eu era tratado como um príncipe por todo o clã, afinal, o futuro líder das Bestas Sagradas tinha as melhores chances (e a obrigação) de se tornar uma força equivalente aos três reis. Meu tio Raijuu alimentava ambições bem maiores: ele esperava que eu assumisse o lugar de Raizen após a morte deste.

Eu me sentia maior do que os outros Deuses, mais importante que as vidas dos pobres diabos ao redor. Cada um deles estava destinado a permanecer abaixo de mim para sempre. Nem todos se conformavam. Era preciso estar em alerta constante: eu poderia morrer envenenado durante o jantar, ser apunhalado enquanto dormia, sofrer uma emboscada à beira do rio...

Ser tratado como um príncipe estava longe de significar complacência, pois não bastava ter nascido uma Besta Sagrada. Eu deveria fazer por onde merecer tantos privilégios, provar que meu poder não era uma fraude. Cuidar de mim mesmo. Ser um líder ponderado, porém temido.

Espiã competente e boa conselheira, Murugu se tornou uma aliada de valor nesse processo. Por outro lado, ela precisava de um novo senhor, alguém que recompensasse os seus esforços com justiça e não a maltratasse quando estivesse de mau humor ou entediado. Nenhum de nós deixava transparecer suas respectivas necessidades. Um procurava envolver o outro ao máximo com lealdade, proteção e conhecimento.

Amaterasu, a mulher que me colocou no mundo, era uma figura detestável, patética. O melhor de estar morto é não tornar a vê-la. Não fazia outra coisa além de se admirar nos espelhos, conspirar contra os outros, e se vangloriar por ter gerado um youkai mitológico. De fato, fui a sua única realização digna de nota.

Papai era um homem tranqüilo, preferindo viver à sombra do irmão mais velho. Eu admirava sua elegância e placidez, gostava de conversar com ele sobre música e outras atividades intelectuais, mas sentia desprezo pela sua passividade. O mais interessante é que mesmo quando eu falhava nos treinamentos de guerra, meu pai nunca se mostrava frustrado. Era como se não importasse, como se ele não percebesse o quanto aquilo significava para mim: uma identidade própria, a reverência de todos, minha sobrevivência, meu triunfo.

Converter-me num fantoche nas mãos do meu tio estava fora de questão. Assim como ser...fraco, igual ao meu pai. Suportar as cobranças histéricas da minha ignorante mãe, nem pensar. Eu lutava para escapar disso cada vez mais.

Eu passava o tempo livre que tinha na companhia de Murugu, fazendo planos, revendo estratégias, trocando idéias sobre o que acontecia...com o tempo, notei que seu respeito e admiração eram sinceros.

Ela fechava os olhos e balançava o corpo vagarosamente enquanto me ouvia tocar flauta; não tinha vergonha de torcer por mim aos berros durante um combate; sim, os puxa-sacos faziam o mesmo, mas a expressão de seu rosto e o tom de voz eram muito diferentes. Não sei como explicar, eu podia somente sentir. É bobagem seguir intuições, mas naquele caso, o risco era quase irrelevante.

Um belo dia, meu pai achou que seria uma boa idéia abandonar o clã e morar numa região mais calma do Makai.

Eu me recusava a viver no anonimato, escondido em florestas e cavernas como um ladrão comum! Papai tentava convencer-me, dizendo que eu poderia ser livre como um garoto normal. Mas eu não era normal! Eu era diferente. Eu era um deus.

Temi que ele resolvesse partir sozinho. Por alguma razão, a idéia de perdê-lo me deixava melancólico, preocupado. Contei à Amaterasu sobre os planos, esperando que ela o dissuadisse com seus truques. Mas a situação tomou um rumo drástico: de olho num homem mais poderoso, a desgraçada nos traiu. Meu pai acabou sendo preso e executado.

Eu o vi morrer como um animal, debatendo-se e gritando. Desfigurado pelas descargas elétricas, foi enterrado numa vala qualquer.

Tinha alguma coisa entalada na minha garganta enquanto ele era torturado. Eu sentia tanta raiva que teria explodido se não fosse por Murugu. Ela me convenceu de que ficar escondido na floresta e surrar qualquer um que passasse por mim não eram boas idéias.

Comecei a ser desafiado com hostilidade pelos outros garotos. Um deles chegou a dizer que eu era "bonitinho" demais para ser um guerreiro...curioso! O infeliz mudou de idéia após um corretivo em público, longo o bastante para mostrar quem mandava ali e é claro, me divertir um pouco.

O dia em que me juntei às demais Bestas Sagradas foi o melhor da minha vida. Finalmente estava entre os meus: Genbu era uma fera simplória, mais preocupada em comer do que com qualquer outra coisa, mas me fazia dar boas risadas...Byakko tinha uma personalidade irascível e prática, realmente um companheiro leal e competente...Seiryuu também era um guerreiro capaz, o mais quieto e sinistro, porém jamais consegui confiar no homem. Eu sabia que ele só me idolatrava por ser menos forte. Apesar de parecer submisso, a todo tempo desejava enfrentar-me em treinos amistosos, para comparar nossos poderes e, creio eu, ter a chance (remota) de me dar um ou dois socos.

Alguns sujeitos não têm brio para defender seus pontos de vista quando ficam sob pressão. Por incrível que pareça, conheci muitos dessa laia no Makai...talvez por esse motivo Yusuke Urameshi tenha me impressionado tanto.

Desdenhei quando ele cobriu as mãos com os próprios sapatos, exaltando a valentia da namorada e me chamando para lutar, mas na verdade, aquilo me deixou muito intrigado. Nunca presenciei tanta coragem e auto-confiança diante do impossível, ainda mais vindas de um ser humano.

Uma vez, durante uma discussão, meu pai disse: "Os humanos cuidam uns dos outros. Aqui, no Makai, nós só vivemos pelo medo. De sermos fracos, de aparecer alguém mais forte, de pensarem que somos covardes, de morrermos antes da hora ou sozinhos...não pense que com você será diferente".

Imaginei que, ao ver a garota em perigo, Urameshi rastejaria, fraco, vulnerável. Pensei que veria medo em seu olhar! Medo de ter um destino igual ao dela se não aceitasse minha oferta de transformá-lo num youkai...medo de ficar sozinho no mundo, de conviver com o peso de não ter podido salvá-la.

Mas o que surgia dele era fúria...determinação, esperança. Tinha algo maior em jogo. A menina realmente fazia parte da sua vida, como se fosse um complemento, o segundo coração, por assim dizer.

As parcerias no Makai são sempre movidas por conveniência, lógica, tradição. A força do laço entre os humanos é extraordinária. Eu poderia ter tido uma visão tediosa, insignificante...ao menos foi algo arrebatador para testemunhar antes de morrer. Posso até dizer que pereci com honra. Fui derrotado por um poder jamais visto entre os mais fortes.

Murugu está ao meu lado mais uma vez, falando sem parar, como sempre com aquele ar dissimulado de petulância...

"Eu me saí tão bem que me deixaram acompanhá-lo para onde quer que o senhor seja mandado!".

Não consigo deixar de rir. "O lugar para onde irei sem dúvida não é dos melhores...lá você não terá vantagem alguma ao me seguir, não seja tola. Entenda que as coisas são diferentes agora..."

"Pra mim nada mudou, o senhor continua sendo o mestre mais lindo, bem educado e inteligente!"

Ela pousa no meu ombro, cantarolando uma das melodias que eu compus há muito tempo atrás. De repente, sinto um estranho conforto. É como se a dor da morte não fosse tão ruim.


End file.
